Forever
by oltlluver4eva
Summary: This is my take on Viki and Meridith's life right from the start. Please let me know what you think. I also take story requests so if you have anything in particular that you want to see, just let me know.


Chapter 1-Pink

It was finally here. The day that Viki had dreamed of since the day that Joe had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her. Their wedding night. It had taken Viki a little while to realize that they belonged together but now it was obvious that they were completly and totally in love. They would finally be together forever.

Viki lay on the soft pillows of her bed. Joe leaned over and kissed her cheek then he took Viki's hand in his. Viki loved the strong grasp that he had on her. It made her feel safe and protected. His hand was warm and it heated up her hand instantly. The cologne he was wearing gave him that sweet muskey smell that Viki loved. There were just so many perfect things about Joe. Viki couldn't even name them all.

"Joe, my love." She whispered.

He had made it so obvious that he loved her and she hadn't realized that she felt the same until about a year ago. She had just kept holding her feelings back but she wasn't going to do that anymore. Joe made her so happy. It was the kind of happiness that had to last forever. She loved him and she knew him so well. It was almost as if she had known him for her entire life. Viki was sure that Joe felt the same way about her. She was nervous about getting married but the moment she walked down that asile, all of her jitters had vanished. Now that they were here, the morning after the wedding, she knew that she had been right to marry him.

Viki's heart pounded as Joe kissed her lips lightly. He had done this many times but it always had the same effect, leaving her breathless.

"Yes?"

"When I die, I want you to hold me in your arms like this." she said.

"You're not going to die for a very very long time." Joe whispered, "I won't let you. I want to keep you with me forever."

He kissed her lips again. She felt so fradgile in his hands.

Meridith handed a tape to the DJ.

"Can you please play this?" She asked. "I haven't heard this song forever."

"Sure." The DJ responded.

He popped the tape into the machine. At the thought of hearing this song again, Merdith's eyes lit up. She looked at the DJ until the moment that he pushed play. When she saw him hit the button, she turned around. Larry's voice played throughout the building.

"It's like a game!"

Meridith didn't know what was going on but she decided to listen to the rest of the tape in private. At her command, the DJ stopped the tape machine at once.  
A waiter carrying a plate of empty glasses passed Meridith on her way to the bar. Suddenly the waiter tripped over the leg of a chair and fell, the glasses shattered on the floor around her. The waiter let out a long sigh. Meridith put the tape in her purse and then extended her hand to the waiter.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The waiter smiled, "Unfortunatly whatever is in your purse isn't."

The waiter snatched Merdith's purse and ran out of the building before Meridith even knew what was going on. All she knew was that now she wasn't going to find out what was on that tape unless she figured out who that perfect stranger was and figured out a way to get her purse back. Even if she could get her purse back, there was no guarentee that the tape would be alright. Meridith was very dissapointed. She wanted to know what was on that tape more than anything.

"It's like a game!"

That's what Larry had said. What was that supposed to mean? Meridith shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't her fault that her purse had been stolen and it didn't matter what was on that tape anyways. If anything else suspicious happened, she would ask Larry about it. If everything went normally, she would pretend that she had never heard that one sentence.

Meridith had left her wallet at Viki's earlier. She needed to go and get it.

Viki and Joe sat up. Viki was sure that she heard a voice downstairs. Her face was full of panic and Joe looked confused.

"Who is downstairs?" Viki asked.

"I'm not sure." Joe whispered.

They looked at each other in silence. There was a screech downstairs and then it was silent.

"Who is it?" Viki repeated.

Joe sat still for a minute waiting for more noise but nothing came. There was complete silence in the house.

"What was that?" Viki wanted to know.

"I'll go find out." Joe promised.

He began to get out of bed.

"Joe be careful."

"I'll be right back Viki. I promise."

Before Viki could say anything else, Joe was bolting down the stairs. He saw Meridith huddled in the corner of the hallway. He slowly walked towards her.

"Shouldn't you be with Viki?" she asked.

"I was with her but your scream scared us."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry that I scared you. I came into the house to get my wallet and I figured that you and Viki would already be sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up so I used the key that Viki gave me to get in. When I came in, the wind knocked that vase over. I guess the sound just startled me. I'm sorry that I bothered you and Viki." Meridith explained.

Joe looked at her for a moment. She ran into the living room and grabbed her wallet and then returned. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Don't worry about it Merrie. Viki would have gotten scared of the exact same thing. It's no problem at all."

"Thank you Joe." She gave him a small hug before heading for the door.

Joe was relieved. Meridith had really scared Viki. Joe began to acsend the stairs so that he could get back to her.

When Joe got back to the room Viki immediatly asked what had happened.

"It was just Merrie." Joe explained.

"Thank you." Viki whispered.

"For what?"

"Being so brave."

Viki rolled over in the bed to make room for Joe.

"She came back to get her wallet and something fell and scared her." Joe continued.

Viki was quiet for a little while. She wanted to know why Meridith was so jumpy. Usually things like that wouldn't even phase her and tonight they had terrified her. Viki decided that it didn't matter. Meridith would tell her all about it when she was ready.

"Viki, I love you."

"I love you too." Viki gave Joe a smile that he eagerly returned.

"We should have gotten married sooner." Viki commented, "I absolutly love being the new Mrs. Riley."

"I love having you as part of my family." Joe replied.

Viki ran her fingers down her white wedding dress.

"This was the best night of my life." She said.

"Nothing is more important than you and now I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Viki smiled and touched Joe's cheek lightly.

"Heaven help you then." She joked as she kissed him on the lips.

"Are you tired Viki?"

Viki glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning.

"Not at all."She replied.

"You really did look beautiful in that dress today."

Viki grinned. "You didn't look so bad yourself."

They both laughed.


End file.
